


About Means and Ends

by edwick96



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Season/Series 02, Smutt, they should be porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: As Matt searches for Frank in the city he reminisces about how far their relationship has come.





	About Means and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So theres a central narrative that caps off the ends and then like tearaways or flashbacks to fill in the gaps anyway enjoy!

Matt is listening with his eyes closed; He likes to think it helps him concentrate. You’d think the Red Devil, perched on a water tower like a gargoyle was on the lookout for crime. But he was playing a game.

It’s like a game of hide and seek, where they’d meet up a couple of times a week on a different rooftop of Frank’s choice. The catch was Frank never told him which building he was hiding out on. Matt isn’t into games, (he hears Franks low rumble in the back of his mind, “Lighten up Red, why you gotta be such a buzz kill?”), but he had to admit he found it exciting, using his senses to find something that wouldn’t lead to a fistfight and blood. 

“Let’s play "I Hear" next time red!” the man he used to call the Punisher had said to him excitedly. He thought he was being really clever, coming up with the game. “Red hears with his little ears, something begging with F!” Honestly Matt wasn’t into the game at all but he did it because it made Frank happy. Which is something he never would have thought mattered back when they were rivals, all bloody knuckles and broken kneecaps.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Daredevil ducks and rolls, the rapid-fire of an AK follows him, flushing him out of cover, as he tries to get close enough to take the Punisher out. The marksman is roaring like a beast, the way he gets when he’s really angry and has had enough bullshit for one night.

They’d fought a handful of times before this since the night in the graveyard, where Matt learned the Punisher was an actual person and not just a mindless killing machine. That still didn’t mean he was going to let the guy shoot up every sordid corner of his neighbourhood. They never mean to kill each other, or at least that’s what Matt tells himself, they mostly just scuffled over shared targets, or if the Punisher was getting a little too big for his boots. 

Daredevil chances a look out from his cover; looking at the other mans looming presence against the backdrop of bright city lights. The shooting stops as the punisher scans the area for his target. He spots Daredevil’s head poking out from the cover of the roofs stairwell entry. He lifts the gun. 

Click, Click. Once, twice, the Punisher pulled the trigger on the empty gun, before tossing it aside with a yell. Squaring his shoulders, eyes on Daredevil, who is now fully out of cover in a combat stance. The punisher slowly prowls forward, then runs, sprints until he’s tackling Daredevil to the ground, fist raised for a blow to the face. Daredevil unclips one of the batons from his belt and rams it as hard as he can into the side of the Punishers head in attempt to knock him off. When it doesn’t work, the Devil grunts, using his judo training, wrapping his legs around the large mans shoulders and with all his body weight flips him onto his back. He raises his fists, reining blows down on the mans face, hearing the cartilage in his nose crunch, (he would later find out that Frank had broken his nose on thirteen different occasions.) 

Matt huffs as the Punisher uses all his strength to raise his arms, circle his hands around the Devils neck, and fling him sideways. The gunman stands, looming over Daredevil and gives him two heavy kicks to the abdomen with a heavy steel toed boot, knocking the breath, and a little bit of blood, out of him. Grabbing the Devil by the scruff of the neck the Punisher moved quickly, slamming Matts head into the side of the staircase entry, once, twice. Daredevil drops to the floor with a loud thud.

Frank puts his boot across the Devils neck, just enough pressure to trap all of Matt’s blood into his head, veins fit to burst. “Jesus Christ red,” Punisher huffs, “How long are we gonna keep doing this for? Does one of us really gotta die for this shit to end?”

Matt’s arms flail, fingers closing on a baton that fell when he was kicked. He jams it half a dozen times into Frank’s calf like a shiv, making the larger man yell.

It takes a while for the blood in his system to circulate, and his ears to stop ringing, before he sits up. “No one has to die Frank, why can’t you understand that?”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

It’d been a long time since their last physical altercation as foes, as they slowly came together, drawn in by what they had in common, inspite of what they didn’t. 

There. Franks heartbeat, steady and heavy as a horse. In the same direction he could hear music, Metallica maybe? Frank must have become impatient and wanted him to get there quicker by giving him a little extra help. Matt takes off at a sprint, feeling his lungs burn as the air rushes right by him. He’s excited to see Frank, and he’s not ashamed of that. There was a time when the thought of a more intimate relationship with Frank Castle would have made him pale in disgust but everything is different now as the lines between their relationship blur more and more.

________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of weeks after that last altercation Daredevil senses Frank out on a nearby building, and fearing the hit man was out to cause more damage, goes to investigate. When he arrives however Frank isn’t even looking through a rifle. He’s sitting next to one, drinking out of a flask with his legs dangling off the side of the building.

Frank let’s out a huff when he hears Daredevil’s boots hit the rooftop. “No job today red, just doing some surveillance. Here you… you can keep an eye on me if you want,” he held out the flask to Matt. Castle was clearly already tipsy, Matt could smell it from where he was standing. He sat, if only to prevent a drunken Punisher getting behind the trigger.

“Heroin deal,” he offers out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Matt hisses as the bitter liquid in the flask runs down his throat, what is that paint thinner?

“That’s what I’m here for, tailing a heroin dealer back to a supplier. Bastard stood me up tho, got all prettied up and everything.”

“I haven’t heard of any new players in the drug business, where did you get your intel?”

“Ha right” Frank rumbled, “I tell you and you go over my head and karate kid me out of my work.”

They sat for a while, talking about what they’d heard was going on around the city, drugs, trafficking. They shared some curt tips, best spots for stakeouts, best places to get intel from the police, (“That’s illegal Frank.”) And it goes on like that for a while. 

And then after that, it just keeps happening. Frank sets up shop somewhere, and Matt swoops in to make sure he wasn’t hurting anybody. Both denying that there was any more to their meetings than that. The tone and shape of their relationship changes tho. The talk loosens a bit, as they grow more comfortable just being in proximity without breaking each other’s bones.

They talk about their day, Matt’s work, (“How was Karen today?” Frank always asks.) The details of what Frank does with his time are scarce. He makes vague observations about things he sees or the news but it never really get’s that personal. Matt starts to feel nervous about it. He wouldn’t call it worry, worrying about Frank Castle is a ludicrous idea. For all Matt knew he could be sleeping on park benches and eating rats. Or even weirder he could have a nine to five job, a nice apartment. But that couldn’t be right either. He’s a man who lived on necessity alone Matt thinks. Maybe a small apartment, a lumpy couch and a fridge full of baked beans? (he’d find out later that option number three was pretty close,). But in the beginnings of their not-friendship it’s all Matt could think about.

Things start to get easier, friendlier, they laugh with one another, come up with nicknames. (“You can’t call me Your Honour Frank I’m not a judge”). Frank is actually a funny guy in a dark, sarcastic sort of way. But for the most part, when he’s not rifling someone down Frank Castle is a very humble, thoughtful man with strong values. Military. Country. Good versus evil. Matt begins to see why it’s so easy for him to see in strictly black and white as the Punisher.

Frank is fascinated by Matt’s philosophy, even if he doesn’t fully agree. 

“How can you be so sure Red? That any of the stink-rags you help put in jail won’t just get out and do the same exact thing over and over again?”

“I have faith in our nations fair judicial system…” Matt says without inflection. They both laugh as if that's the funniest thing anyone has ever said.

Then they start to open up, Matt couldn’t tell you why their conversations got so deep and meaningful, or how quickly it became a common, comfortable thing. Frank would talk about the military, or even his family, the good times they had together. 

It made something twinge inside Matt’s chest, hearing about Frank's family. The first time he had heard the story, back at the graveyard when they’d first met, the story had been devastating, but the Punisher hadn’t mentioned it since. Hearing now, accompanied by other stories from Franks past, Matt feels very strange. He tells himself it’s just him being wistful.

He’d never had any chance at his own family like that, even with Electra. So when Frank tells him stories about his wife, Matt tells himself that’s what it is, thinking how nice it would have been to be in that position. It has nothing to do with  
Frank…

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Matt will tell anyone who will listen, getting hit in the head by Jessica Jones doesn’t tickle.

“You’ve been seeing Frank Castle?? You, Daredevil, goody-goody vigilante, sanctimonious upholder of all that is good and decent, are having what, dinner dates with the Punisher?”

“They’re not dates!” Matt vehemently denies. “Some nights, when there isn’t a lot going on around the city we hang out is all.”

They are sitting in Matt and Foggy’s office, (his partner had the flu thank god, he wasn’t sure Foggy would let him leave his house if he knew he’d been talking to Castle.) Jessica had brought him coffee, slapped him on the side of the head, and sat down, feet on his desk.

“So you’re not denying you’re seeing him? You know that’s going to ruin your street cred with all the other boy-scout vigilantes who look up to you,” she says saccharinely. 

Matt sighs dramatically and sits with her, “He’s not a bad guy once you get to know him. Anyway it’s nothing serious we just talk about crime and drink.”

“Does he know anything about your life? Personal stories?” She asked.

He hesitated, rotating through the numerous personal stories he has told Frank. He told him a really good one about his time with Elektra. They’d been talking about what crazy stuff they’d done and without hesitation Matt had offered the story to Frank. He and Elektra where drunk, when they came across a street market with fresh fruits and the like. Elektra was holding a cigarette, leaning against the watermelon stand when one of the embers from her cigarette caught onto the stand. Elektra only had a split second to move away from the stand before it lit up like a Christmas tree. The two of them bolted, but in her drunken stupor Elektra took a couple of watermelons with them. He’d told frank that story and the Punisher had roared with laughter, the sound rumbling through Matt. He likes Franks laugh, it makes him feel warm inside, like your sitting on one of those vibrating chairs you see at the mall that no one buys.

“No,” he told Jessica, “nothing too personal.”

“Uh huh” she says clearly not believing him, “Has he told you any personal stories about himself?”

Matt instantly recalls the story Frank told him about one of his tours of Iraq, huddled in an old home that was falling apart, no water or power, while protecting a local family from the firing line from both sides of an altercation in the street, they where stuck. For almost a week Frank and one of his soldier buddies held the fort, protecting and reassuring the family. Matt’s heart had swelled, and he’s smiling even now thinking about it.

“What? what is that Murdock- that is your puppy dog face! you do like him! What is wrong with you.” She hits him multiple times.

“Ow, ow OW, okay if I admit I do… kind of like him will you stop hitting me? I kind of need to talk this out with someone.”

She grins like the proverbial cat who caught the mouse, “Oh my god this is so high school. Are you like, really into him or is it just a physical thing. Like I know you can’t physically see him Matty but that is one big, beautiful, homicidal man even I’m not afraid to admit that. Have you, you know…. Had sex?”

“No! Oh god no. I know… not exactly what you mean but when I’m near him I get the idea, the muscles, how big he is, the hands.”

“The hands, what are you a hand fetishist?”

Matt paused, “No they’re just really big. Rough like you can tell he does heavy work with them.”

“Yeah shoo-ting-pea-pol Matt!” Have you done the whole weird face touch thing yet? Where you look at people with your hands.”

“No not… no.”

“Mmm too intimate? Do you know if he’s perving on you too?”

Matt did, in fact, notice when frank would stare for a bit too long, or his heart beats faster when Matt touches him. He can sometimes smell it in the air almost, a longing. It couldn’t have just been in Matt’s head

“It’s not just the physical stuff. I just… understand him and I think he understands me too.”

“Right, martyrs with too much time on their hands and massive egos you mean.” When Matt sighed she continued, “Look if you’re in your right mind right now, I would get on board with this monstrosity of a relationship. I think you could handle him if anyone could… Oh my god bring him the next time we all have dinner, that would be so funny.” Matt laughed and said okay and they sat for a while and then…

“I bet the sex would be spectacular.” Jessica speculated.

______________________________________________________________________________________

The first night Matt and Frank have sex is spectacular.

It’s right off the back of a confrontation they both have with some members of the Hand who were selling drugs. Frank had agreed to come along and help to contain them, (“No guns Frank, promise me.” “Yeah, yeah, sure thing choir boy.”) the altercation isn’t to brutal for either of them, just some cuts and bruises. They hurry away to Franks place, which is more of a hideout than a home. Matt had been right in predictions, it was just a tiny box apartment with a mattress, some books, a cooler with some beer and canned food and some cabinets with some supplies, where Frank pulled out a first-aid kit.

“Come on red, strip you’ve got blood all over your suit,” Frank ordered, thinking not much of it despite the rising tension between them. He would have never had a problem with Frank seeing his body before, but things had changed. 

Being near Frank made him feel funny in his stomach; the deep rumble of his voice that reverberated right down Matt’s spine, his strong calloused hands that brushed his when he’d hand Matt a flask with boozy breath. He’d started patting Matt on the back or bumping shoulders and it made Matt so tense. He wanted Frank really bad. Wanted to feel what it would be like being held by his strong arms…

And he knew Frank was interested. He’d make sleazy innuendos, things he thought where jokes but Matt could hear in the rising of his heartbeat that there was real intent there. He’d just… feel Frank looking at him. The punisher wasn’t stupid, he knew Matt could sense that kind of thing kinetically, but it was like he couldn’t help it. Sometimes the air between them was so thick with arousal Matt felt suffocated.

So it had been on both of their minds but Matt held back, feeling vulnerable. They had always been the Punisher and Daredevil. If Matt peeled away the suit and the mask, he’d be exposed. Frank could look into his vacant eyes and not like what he saw.

“Hurry up red I don’t want your blood all over my house,” Matt has a minor laceration on one arm but it’s bleeding pretty bad, so he lets Frank have a go at it with the first-aid kit. He feels Franks eyes follow every step as he peels off some of the top layers of armour, revealing sinewy muscles, carved from countless battles. The mask is harder to take off, so afraid is he that that will be the thing that drives Frank away. He took it off and ducked so Frank couldn’t look at him directly just yet, just his body. He feels it, the looking; he can tell Frank is impressed.

“Sh-show me your arm,” he says clearing his throat. Every nerve in Matt’s body lights up when Frank runs his hands over the arm near the cut. Exactly as he’d hoped they’d be, rough, firm, but he looks over the wounded area with such tenderness, cleaning it and giving it a couple of stitches. Matt feels goospimples all the way down his back and his stomach is on fire with arousal.

They break apart, and Matt gets a chance to breath, as Frank gets rid of the medical stuff and sits next to him on the mattress a small distance apart. They sit awkwardly until Matt hears Frank’s heart honest to god skip a beat.

“Everything okay Frank?” Matt turns to look and that’s when he remembers, Frank can see his face. “Haha, oh yeah must be off-putting right, the eyes? It’s why I wear glasses even without the suit-“

He feels a big warm hand gently cup his face, turning it towards him; a thick thumb gently rubs his cheek, under one of his unseeing eyes. “God damn Red,” Frank says, voice suddenly very rough with a nervous edge. “I was sitting’ here thinking god, I hope when he pulls that mask off he’s a real monster you know, so I can tell myself this… this thing I felt was happening between us, in my head isn’t real… I could let it go you know? But goddamn my luck, when the Devil of Hells kitchen takes his mask off… He’s a god damn angel…” 

Matt closes his eyes, heart going into overdrive, leaning his head into Franks touch. He feels Frank lean in and he follows, lips touching in their first kiss. Slow, tentative, when Frank doesn’t immediately keep going Matt panics, but then warm lips are on him, the plumpness of Frank’s mouth covering his. They explore, slow and sweet, mingling tongues, teeth gently grazing and biting lips. Matt’s not sure how long they stay like that. Could have been five minutes, could have been thirty.

Matt has to remember to breathe through his nose for a moment as they explore each other’s mouths, both at the point of no return, things move along pretty quickly from there. 

Matt suddenly remembers he’s not wearing a shirt when he feels Franks hands run down his sides. He shivers from the contact, pulling the bigger man closer, wrapping his arms around franks shoulders so Frank can explore the muscles on Matts back. 

Matt pulls away, feeling at a disadvantage, “Y-your shirt.”

Before frank can answer Matt literally rips it off him in two, greedily exploring Franks pecks, flecked with gorgeous curly hairs, runs his fingers over two perfect nipples which makes Frank suck in a breath. Good to know for later. Matt replaces his hands with his mouth, although Frank tries to pull him in for one hot kiss. He mouths at any inch of skin he can find, running his tongue over a nipple this time which rips out an unexpected moan from the Punisher. He’s surprisingly sensitive, but he doesn’t stop Matt as the Daredevil uses his mouth, traveling down to his navel, another sensitive spot. 

Matt thinks quickly before he keeps moving, deftly unbuttoning franks pants and sliding them and his boxers down enough so that Matt had access to the good stuff. He returns to the base of Franks cock, the bigger mans hands are making fists in the mattress where he’s shuffled himself into a more laid back position. When Matt slips his tongue out and around the bottom of Franks shaft he hisses like he was in pain, but matt could hear that everything was fine, so he continued to lick and suck along Franks dick, reaching the top.

He lazily draws his tongue around the head a few times and frank almost cries out, “Oh. Ho ho Matty please!” Frank had never called him Matty before, and it was that that moved Matt to take his whole cock in his mouth, slowly, then all at once. He stopped when he got to the bottom, didn’t move for a bit, Frank writhing above him. Frank was bigger than he’d anticipated so it took him a while to adjust his jaw and his tongue around the thick shaft before he readied himself, and started bobbing up and down, slowly, his hand trailing behind for any inches his mouth couldn’t cover. When he sucks in his cheeks Frank yells and Matt feels the thick muscles of the Punishers large thighs twitch and vibrate. He definitely wanted to try that again, and soon he had the bigger man writhing, legs working to keep himself contained, Matt having to lean over him so he didn’t move too much. He pulled off the end of Frank with an obscene pop. 

Frank is panting, and his eyes are blown looking down at matts swollen red lips, so beautiful frank could cry. “Okay this… this is a two man mission remember, come here.”

Matt is a little dizzy from the smell of arousal and has to reorientate himself, he might even bump into Frank in his haste, but then the larger man pulls him into another brutal kiss, tasting himself on Matt’s mouth.

“Do you want me to…. Do you want to…”

“Yes oh my gods Frank do me.” Frank chuckles. Matt lets Frank manhandle him into position, making quick work of the bottom of his armour. He flips him over so that Matt is naked on his belly, exposed and nervous.

“I’m low on supplies, I got a condom in my wallet but we’ll have to get creative with the rest.” Before Matt could ask what that meant there was a hot tongue mouthing at his taint, making him suck in breath. He’s experimented a lot in his life sure, but no one, man or woman has done this for him, until now. So he doesn’t have a frame of reference but what Frank is doing, his tongue rimming around his hole is make Matt’s eyes water. When he starts backing up into Frank’s mouth in desperation, the Punisher pulls away and gives Matt’s ass a smack for good measure, making the creamy skin welt up almost instantly.

Frank propped Matt’s ass up into his direction, Daredevil still panting on the mattress below, and begins to enter, making the tendons in Matt’s neck strain. The burn hurts for a bit, but Frank moves in and out really slow until he’s sure Matt is okay to continue. Then the bigger man picks up speed, beginning to ram in, so rapidly that Matt’s cheeks bounce. Matt prefers it this way, pleasure hitting you all at once, not being drawn out or teased. Without thinking to consult Matt, the punisher moves him again, one of Matt’s arms being held behind his back by one strong hand, and Franks other hand has a tight grip on Matt’s other shoulder, so Matt can’t move too much, can just lay there burning inside as Frank repeatedly ploughs into him, until he’s almost screaming from the pleasure, the stiffness and inability to move apparently turning him on too much.

“Frank f- I need… I need to touch myself…”

Frank chuckles, the movement of it radiating all the way through Matt and suddenly he’s being moved again, lifted off the mattress until his back is flush with franks stomach in a sort of kneeling position, like he's sitting on Frank's lap, Frank still keeping the momentum going. Four hands explore each other, Franks hand is wrapped around Matt’s cock and licking a long strip with his tongue up Matt’s neck and that’s when the Daredevil comes, shooting harder than he ever has, the impact making his whole body convulse. Frank holds onto him, finishing a few strokes later, and keeps them both steady while they ride it out.

Frank pulls out slowly, and they both collapse down onto the mattress with a thump, quickly finding a comfortable spot curled up together, limbs tangled. Matt knew they where big athletic vigilantes but that was exhausting.

“So… The whole “Punisher” thing isn’t just about the guns and the murder then?” Frank laughs uproariously, and as he pulls Matt closer. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

The sounds of Metallica and Franks heartbeat get louder and louder he approaches and then suddenly he’s there, taking in the familiar scent of Frank and… Food? Fire? No that was a candle… The alcohol smelled better than it usually did, and as he suspects, when Matt leans down he can feel a blanket laying on the ground. 

“Did you make me a picnic Frank?”

He could hear the other mans heartbeat and blood pressure rise with nerves. Never would mat have expected something like this from Frank. In the short time that they had been seeing each other he’d been kind and attentive but he never struck the Punisher as a big romantic. It makes Matt’s heart swell a bit.

“Yeah well you know I thought I’d do something… We’ve both had busy weeks and we haven’t seen each other so I thought it would be nice but I probably did it wrong…” 

“Frank no this is amazing I can’t believe you!” He grips Franks hand and gives him a quick kiss to the side of the mouth. He’s been trying to make Frank more comfortable with casual intimacy like that. He can feel the tension leave Frank's body in relief as the move to sit down. The candle smells like citrus, the type you might use to keep mosquitos away maybe. 

“What are we eating?” Matt asked interested.”

“Ah ok so” Frank wets his lips nervously. This is seriously the sweetest endearing thing Frank could ever do. There’s still a sliver of tension tho. Maybe he’s planning on something going wrong? Maybe he’d been scared that Matt would take in the picnic, laugh and then leave. They haven’t really done anything romantic yet. Lots of sex sure, some of it very sweet and intimate and they’d talk all the time, for hours about anything, but this was different.

“I have a variety of sandwiches, egg salad, PBand J, um some chips and dip, fresh strawberries and a banana because you look low on potassium Red.”

Matt laughed at that last part, sometimes Frank told real dad jokes. He guesses that’s because he used to be one and now he’s happy enough again to try.

And if you’ll take a whiff of this you’ll smell that instead of our usual full strength whisky we have… some cheap champagne that I found that’s supposed to taste like apples… It tastes pretty bad red if you don’t like it I’ve still got my flask on me.”

“Frank this is amazing it all smells really good! I’m so impressed.”

“Yeah well I just thought…” there it was again, the heavy heartbeat.

“What’s up Frank?”

“It’s just uh… I wasn’t sure where we were, whether you thought we were, lik,e together or whatever cuz because I wasn’t sure. We have killer sex Red and I love talking to you too and if that’s all you want then… I just wanted to show you I could be good for more than that… Good for you, you know?”

Matt is silent for a moment because his tongue was so tied up and his heart started beating probably as fast as Franks was. “Of course Frank I want that I thought we were… What would make you think I wouldn’t want to be with you? You’re amazing. 

“It’s just… I had this picture in my head… For years now I’ve been the Punisher, and I don’t want you to try to change me…”

Matt cuts him off briefly, “I won’t… never would.”

“Right but the world see’s the Punisher as one guy… I’m an old fashioned guy Red I guess because of how things used to be. I had these images… Us going out to get coffee or hanging out without all the gear, just the two us. I mean my box apartment is a hole Red you know that. But I want to be able to lay my head next yours every night, come home to something that beautiful after all the filth and the scum… And then we’d wake up and I’d make amazing sausage and eggs Matty… and you’d come out of your room still sleepy and beautiful, not having to wear those glasses to cover those eyes… I want normal Matt and I was just worried you wouldn’t want that. To tie your life to the big bad Punisher, telling your friends your going out to dinner with Frank I thought you’d hate that… So…”

Matt was absolutely stunned. He suddenly saw Frank before all the bad things had happened to him, just a happy guy with a life, no one feared him and he had people who loved him. Who wouldn’t want to go back to that? Matt wanted that for Frank and he wanted that for them… 

He shuffles toward frank who had shrunk back, sitting cross legged on one side of the picnic blanket. He struggles how to start; he wants to get it right. “You are not a booty call Frank.” He feels Frank startles and tries again, “I mean… As we’ve been hanging out I just assumed…. Things were going so well we just went with it. That we we were together. Because we are Frank, this is real. And I want all those things you just said… hanging out at home, going out together, I mean you’ll need some sunglasses or something because I don’t want you getting arrested by the feds on a date. You’ve never seen my house, okay that might have been my bad. But we can go there and it wouldn’t be just for sex. Or it could. I mean I have a real bed so” he joked.

“The possibilities,” Frank was beaming, finally comfortable, leaning in to Matt more and more.

“Exactly. So you have nothing to worry about because I’m in this. I’m here for you. We can be whatever want… I’m all yours Frank.

A grumbling noise echoed from Franks chest, and he was kissing Matt so passionately the knock a lot of their food around. “Mine…you’re…you’re mine” He huffs as he feels Matt up. Matt feels the weight of those words, like Frank can’t believe it’s true. But there’s also a rumbly, possessive tone there too that makes Matts spine tingle. 

“What’s say we take this back to my place huh?” Matt holds on to frank while the bigger man mouths and nuzzles at his neck. 

“That’s a good idea, leave tho food tho, it probably tastes like crap.”


End file.
